Silent Tears
by cassandra.clara3
Summary: Enjoy.


It was Sunday, and the arcade was closed.  
Good for Ralph, because he wasn't in the mood to do the daily routine of getting thrown off a building. Or anything else for that matter.  
It wasn't like things weren't bad before. People shuddered at the thought of him, hid at the sight of him, and ran away when they heard his voice. But the ones who _weren't_ afraid of his size stooped to berating him wherever he went, telling him he would never amount to anything but destroying things. And him? He could only just pass them by, even though it got harder and harder to hold back his tears. One time, he almost rushed home crying.  
After about two weeks, he stopped going to Game Central Station.  
But he had forgotten that he wasn't too welcome in his game, either.  
A while ago, Felix had thrown another party, and a few other friends of the repairman came. Including some that weren't too crazy about Ralph.  
_"What are you doing here?"  
The 'good-for-nothing' wrecker bit his lip as he heard a familiar voice. He turned to a young, Gothic character from a dancing game glared at him. "This is no place for you."  
"This...this is my game," Ralph said, trying to verbally out-fox him.  
"So? Nobody here likes you at all!"  
"Listen, I..."  
"Aww, am I making you mad? Well, why don't you __**wreck**__ me?" Huh?"  
"Alright! Pummel time!" A Zangief-like wrestler from a wrestling game (obviously) yelled, spouting out his catchphrase.  
"Well? Go ahead, ya brute!"  
"Wait, wait, wait! I gotta get out my camera!"  
"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!"_

Ralph slapped his hands over his mouth as his words echoed and the party went silent. People started muttering, pointing at him and looking displeased.  
"Chicken!" The goth yelled. "You're all talk, you know that?! I bet you couldn't take me on if you tried! And people actually said you killed someone! Ha!"  
"I-I didn't...th-that wasn't.."  
Some other partygoers started to gasp and scream at the revelation of the terrible rumor. Ralph looked at the ground, his emotions losing control.  
"You're...you're a murderer!"  
"Why are you even here?!"  
"He's going to kill us all soon, I bet!"  
Shaking so hard it would cause a earthquake, the 9-foot 'brute' covered his face. Tears fell from his fingers as he rushed out, not caring that he had broken the ceiling. The crowd shouted at him, calling him obscene names, but one person shouted for him to come back-probably Felix-but he couldn't tell.  
He finally broke down once he got to his brick pile, letting out a groan of pain as he sobbed.

That party was when everything crashed down. After a while, Ralph wasn't sad anymore. He just didn't care. Nobody seemed to care either. So he didn't go anywhere anymore. For a whole week, he was secluded.  
Nobody would be concerned, anyway.

"R-Ralph..?" Felix hesitantly tiptoed over to the pile. He hadn't seen his rival in days, and after the party, his concern skyrocketed. He had to fix this before it got bad. Very bad.  
Ralph looked down at him, looking guilty. "I'm sorry, Felix."  
"No, no, Ralph. It wasn't you fault, I promise."  
"I ruined everything. Again. Why are you even here? I'm just wasting your time..."  
"No, Ralph! If you're saying this just because what that boy said to you, you shouldn't believe him! You shouldn't believe any of them!"  
"And what do you know? It's the truth! I'm..a wrecker! That's all I'll be known to everyone! A wrecker!"  
"N-you are, but-"  
"See?! So why do you waste your time with me?!"  
Felix simply reached up at held the taller man's shoulder as he ranted and eventually burst into tears, letting him know he was here for him. "Don't believe things that aren't true," He said gently. "You mean a lot more to me-to us-than you know."  
"R-rea-really...?" Ralph mumbled through his tears.  
"Yes. I mean it."

Felix pull Ralph gently on the ground and when Felix sat on the ground he puts Ralph's head on his lap.

Felix looked at Ralph's face and he was still crying from the pain he went through today but he wasn't giving up he put his gloved hand on Ralph's messy hair and gently stroke him.

about 20-30 minutes passed Felix can hear soft breathing on his legs he kept stroking Ralph's hair when Felix looked at Ralph's face he was fast asleep on his lap.

Felix smiled warmly he leaned down and kissed on Ralph's forehead and whispered "good night Ralph don't worry I'm here for you tonight I'm not gonna move until your feeling better"

In secretly Ralph has a smile on his face for the very first time.

Soon, he started commuting to Game Central Station again. Some people had heard about what happened at the party, and instead of being scared of him, they almost annoyed him with their concern. His fellow members of Bad Anon welcomed him with pats on the back. Even his bullies expressed their remorse; with some prodding from Felix, they had apologized, crying when they had realized that their taunts had led to this, and could have led to something worse.  
Feeling no ill will towards them, Ralph accepted their apologies with a smile.


End file.
